It's Not My Fault
by Cami Boricua
Summary: Canada finally snapped. He already killed a few countries. Can anybody stop this monster? I guess you have to read to find out. Updates might be slow. Failed Summary, better story than you think.
1. Prologue

It's not my fault: Prologue

**Snapped! Canada, better yet, Insane! Canada**

* * *

"Slovenia... Where are you?"

A woman was hiding up a tree, being as quiet as possible.

"Come on... You don't need to hide from me"

A young man was walking through the forest looking for that person. The forest looked dark and almost nobody entered it. The girl stayed still put and didn't say a word.

"Where are you, Slovenia?"

This man was getting impatient. He didn't know where said person could be, but he couldn't let her get away. Slovenia started to tremble, she was thinking of an escape plan. Suddenly, she saw him walking at her direction.

"I know you're here somewhere"

Slovenia started climbing down the tree trying not to make a sound. The man stopped "I think I hear something". Slovenia stopped moving and thought, "Canada is going to find me". Canada chuckled a little "You're here. You know I'm going to find you".

Slovenia was now terrified, she was thinking of making a run for it. Canada started walking "Are you scared to show yourself?" he smiled "Like my brother would say, don't be a wuss".

Slovenia took a deep breath and decided to make a run for it. She hopped out of the tree and started to run. Canada at her direction and started to run. "I knew it!".

"L-leave me alone!", The woman called over her shoulder.

She looked back and saw that he was getting closer and closer.

"Where do you think you're going, eh?"

"Away from you!"

"Who said you could do that, eh?"

"Well, that isn't going to happen. There is no hero that can save you."

Slovenia was terrified, he was right. No one could save her now; she was alone running away from him. She looked back and saw that he was catching up to her.

"Leave me alone!"

"I can't, you've seen too much"

"I-I didn't see anything!"

"You can't remember, what happen before this?"

"No!"

"The body... of my dear brother?"

Memories came back to her. Memories of her opening the door of an old shed in the forest, where she heard a familiar voice that was screaming, to find that Canada had the guts to kill his own brother.

"A-Alfred..."

It was the only thing she could whisper at the moment. She could feel a tear running down her cheek. The woman stumbled a bit but kept running. She was getting tired, but quickly climbed another tree. Canada stopped in front of the tree and smirked.

"Well, look who's a little monkey"

"S-Shut it"

"Why? You're just a little wuss"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Well, I don't care, I don't want to die!"

"But you're going to"

"N-No I won't"

Canada grabbed his hockey stick and smirked.

"Is that so?"

Slovenia climbed to another branch.

"Y-Yes"

Canada kicked the tree, but Slovenia didn't fall. He kicked harder, but Slovenia didn't fall "I-I-I won't fall" she said clinging for dear life. Canada kicked again.

"Stop!"

"Why should I, eh?"

"B-Because if you hurt me, my brother will kill you."

"And how would people know it was me?"

"They will find out somehow"

"They never notice me!"

"That's not my fault"

"I know, but it wasn't Latvia's fault either"

"You have Latvia?"

"Had"

"Where is he now?"

"On his way to afterlife"

"You're a monster"

"What did you call me?"

"A monster"

Canada kicked the tree again, but this time, Slovenia fell on her back. Canada started walking to her "Well that was pretty easy". She glared at him while trying to catch her breath. "G-Get... a-away..." she coughed "f-from... me". "Non" Canada said with a chuckle "I can't do that". Canada hit her in the head with the hockey stick leaving her unconscious.

"Come on, let's go back to the shed, next to Al"  
_

Slovenia woke up with a little headache.

"My, look who decided to join us, Al?"

Slovenia looked around. "Where am I?"

"In the shed, in chains, next to Alfie?"

Slovenia looked at the chains that where in both her arms and legs and then to Alfred.

"Nice to see him again, eh?"

Slovenia frowned and didn't answer him.

"What is it, cat has your tongue?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk to a monster"

"You're talking to me now"

Slovenia growled and crossed her arms, which was a little hard with the chains.

Canada rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair next to a desk "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go?"

"Again, why?"

"I don't deserve this"

"Lets see... America, stabbing; Latvia, drowning; Sealand, poison...

Slovenia's eyes started to get watery "You killed Sealand?"

"Oh... did I say that out loud?"

"You're a monster"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Slovenia struggled to get out of the chains.

"They're too strong for you, if Alfred couldn't get out of them, neither can you"

Slovenia started biting the ropes. "I could try". Canada got up from the chair and poked her on her forehead "They're made of iron". Slovenia glared at him, but he smiled and walked away "Now, what would I do...?" Slovenia watched him warily, knowing that this might be her last few minutes on earth.

"Any ideas, Al?"

"I don't think he'll answer you."

"I know, what am I, crazy?"

"Yes..."

Canada glared at her and Slovenia glared back.

"That's it!"

Canada grabbed his hockey stick and hit her in her legs. She winced in pain "Jerk!" He hit her in the legs again and she tried not to cry.

"Strong, aren't you?"

He hit her again and she cried in pain. "I guess, you're not that strong" he hit her again and heard a 'crack'. "Oh my... well that was unexpected" he said while Slovenia started screaming.

"Aw... Don't cry. It will all be over soon."

Slovenia sniffled "I-I want to go home"

"Soon, you'll have a new home, where nice people live"

Slovenia started to tear up.

"Don't worry, everything will soon be over soon"

"I-I don't want to die"

Canada touches her cheek "You saw and know too much"

"I still don't want to die"

"Too bad"

Canada went to America's corpse and grabbed his gun. Slovenia started to tremble and looked away while Canada put the gun on her head.

"Everything will soon be over...  
Soon, you'll be with the others.  
Ready, Slovenia? One... Two... And..."

Slovenia closed her eyes knowing the end has come.

"Three..."

After three gunshots to her head, Slovenia fell.

"Have a nice afterlife...  
And some advice...

Stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong".  
_

Ring Ring Ring

"Bonjour"

"Papa...?"

"Canada?"

"Yes, it's me"

"What is it, mon enfant?"

"I can't find Alfred anywhere, he's not at his home and he doesn't answer his calls. I'm starting to think something bad happened to him."

"Mathieu, don't say that. You sound like you're going to cry. Why don't I help?"

"R-Really? You will go all the way here, just to help me?"

"Oui"

"Merci, Papa Francis, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Goodbye, Papa"

"Adieu"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mon enfant- my child**

**I bet it wasn't the ending you were expecting.**

**This Canada lost his sanity. Thus he doesn't care who it is.**

**Sorry if you didn't like.**

**This chapter was base on a RP I did in omegle.**

**Slovenia was the other person's OC.**

**I have nothing else to say**

**Sorry for the errors**

**I wish Hetalia was mine**


	2. Chapter 1

Canada laughed as he hung up the phone "See you then, Papa" he whispered to himself.

"Who?"

A big, white fur ball appeared at the door frame. "Canada" Matthew said while he sent a little glare to his polar bear and sat down on the sofa. "Oh…", the polar bear, Kumajirou, said walking to his owner and friend "You were talking, with who?" the polar bear said, putting his front paws on his friend's knees and tilting his head. "It was Papa France, he's coming over" Canada smiled.

"Why?"

"He's going to help me find Alfred."

"Hamburger guy?"

"Oui", He giggled, "That's him"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, Kumashenra", Canada lied.

"Oh… I'm hungry"

Kumajirou put his paws down and started walking to the fireplace. Canada sighed and walked to the kitchen to get some salmon. A few minutes later, Matthew came back with a plate of salmon to find Kuma sleeping in front of the fire place. Canada smiled and sat next to his furry buddy and started shaking him a bit.

"Hey Kuma, wake up"

Kumajirou slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. "I brought salmon, Kumalarissa" Canada said placing the plate in front of his polar bear. Kumajirou looked at Canada with a confused façade "Who are you?" Canada grit his teeth in frustration. "Canada, my name is Canada". "Oh…" Kumajirou said and turned to the salmon "Salmon", he said happily and started eating.

Canada looked at his friend and then to the fire and smiled "Kumalate, you know how good it is that the next World meeting will be held in my country?" "No", Kumajirou mumbled between bites. "Good, the less you know, the better" Canada said petting him. Kumajirou looked at him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kumajirou thought.

France arrived at the CDG airport in Paris. "I guess I should call Mathieu and tell him I'm on my way". Francis grabbed his phone and dialed Matthew's phone number. The phone rang and rang and rang…

Canada was cleaning the plate of salmon Kumajirou ate "Wow, Kumasensei really likes salmon". He felt something rang on his pants "Huh… My phone is ringing?" He cleaned his hands and saw who it was "Papa? I better answer." Canada took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"H-Hello"

"Bonjour, oh Mathieu I thought you'll never answer"

"S-Sorry I took so long, Papa, i-is something w-wrong, Papa?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just telling you that I'm on my way"

"Oh, o-okay then"

"Any luck on finding Amérique?"

"Non Papa"

"It's okay, we'll find him, don't worry"

"Merci, Papa"

"De rien, Mathieu"

"Good bye, Papa"

"Adieu, mon petit Mathieu, my plane is about to leave."

Canada hanged up the phone and smiled.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Yo dudes, this is Alfred F. Jones. Sorry I couldn't answer, I'm doing totally heroic and important stuff so leave a message and I'll answer you later, dude. K', bye!"

"Hey America, it's England, I've been calling you for a long time now so can you please answer, you git. I've been meaning to tell you something important. Can you please call back? Please."

End call

"Another call! Don't you ever give up, England?" Canada said reaching for his late brother's phone. "Voicemail? Probably another one saying 'Pick up, you bloody fool'." Matthew said mocking the Brit's accent. Canada sat on the couch and put the phone on his ear to listen to the voicemail:

"Hey America, it's England, I've been calling you for a long time now so can you please answer, you git. I've been meaning to tell you something important. Can you please call back? Please."

Canada closed the phone.

"You've been meaning to tell him something important?"

Canada suddenly got angry "What could be so important that you keep calling him?" he said when the phone rang again, Canada growled when he saw it was England again, he threw the phone and it hit the wall, making the phone break.

Kumajirou woke up because of the sound of the phone breaking. "Oops…" Canada whispered. "What was that?" Kuma mumbled groggily while stretching. "Uh…" Canada scratched the back of his neck "I got a little mad and accidentally threw my phone" he said hoping the conversation would stop there. "Okay…?" Kumajirou said, confused.

With a sigh of relief, Canada stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to take a bath, Kumasanto" Canada smiled and went upstairs.  
Kumajirou started walking to the broken phone. He sniffed it and moved it with his nose. He looked at the broken pieces of the phone."But, this is not his phone" Kumajirou said confusedly.

After Canada took a bath, he put on a black hoodie and some black slacks. He went downstairs with a black blanket and he set it down at the front door.

"Why?"

Canada looked at Kuma, who was coming out of the family room. "Why what?" Matthew smiled. "You're not yourself, uh…" Kumajirou said. "Canada" Matthew said "and don't worry, Kumisami, I, uh… I guess my country is changing, so I guess that I'm changing too" he said with an awkward laugh. Kumajirou said nothing. "Don't worry, Kuma, everything will be fi-" Matthew couldn't finish his sentence because his phone started to ring. He looked at Kuma and Kumajirou nodded and walked off to the kitchen. "I knew that wasn't his phone" Kuma whispered as he entered the kitchen.

Canada looked at his phone and saw it was Francis. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Mathieu, bonjour, I'm here"

"Really? S-Should I pick you up?"

"Non, non, non, I'll take a cab."

"Okay… It will be a fifteen minute drive, I'll text you the address"

"Merci Mathieu, when I get there, we'll start looking for Alfred"

"De rien, Papa, and okay"

"Adieu"

"Adieu, Papa"

Matthew hanged up and smirked. He texted the address to his Papa and waited by the window in the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Would you stop asking that question?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'm sorry I screamed."

"…"

"I'm waiting for Papa, Kusanatowa"

"Oh… Okay"

And Kumajirou walked away.

Half an hour later, Canada saw a cab parked in front of his driveway. "Well, it was about time" Canada smiled "Hey Kuma, Papa's here, can you please get the blue blanket that's upstairs?" Canada said with fake sweet smile. "Okay" Kuma said getting out of the kitchen and walking upstairs. Once Kumajirou was out of sight, Matthew took his hockey stick and waited in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door "Mon petit Mathieu, I'm here" France said in a sing-song way. "It's open" Canada said from the kitchen.

Francis opened the door and walked inside. "Mathieu, where are you?" He said walking inside. "Mathieu?" Francis said, getting a little worried. He passed the door that led to the kitchen. Matthew came out from behind Francis and smacked him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

"That was too easy" Canada said putting the hockey stick on the floor. "I better get out of here before Kuma comes back" He picked up Francis and carried him bridal style "Dieu, I'm glad I'm the second largest landmass" Matthew said, getting out and closing the door.

Five minutes later, Kuma was stepping, little by little, down the stairs. The blue blanket was too big for him to carry and get down fast. When he got downstairs, he let go of the blanket and looked around him. He heard nothing, no movement nor sound.

"What'shisface?"

France woke up with a headache, the world was still blurry, he tried standing up, but he found out his hands were tied up to something that's behind his back. "Mon Dieu, what's that smell?" Francis said looking around him, but the world was still blurry.

"You're tied up, shirtless, you probably have a headache, and I bet you don't know where you are, and the first thing you asked is 'What's that smell'?"

"Huh… Who's there? Who are you?"

"It's me, Papa, It's Matthew

"Special? Ohonhonhonhon-"

"Non, Papa, not that kind of special"

France's eyesight got better and he saw a smiling Canadian in front of him. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to look for Alfred." Francis said, afraid. Canada stopped smiling "Oh… You still want to find him?" Canada smiled again "Okay". He turned around and pointed at a body "Found him!" When France looked at the body, his eyes widen "A-A-Alfred?" he whispered. "Oui" Canada answered. Then France looked at the sit next to Alfred, he saw the figure of a women, a familiar women "I-Is that Slovenia?" he said, his eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Papa" Canada smiled. "B-But why? Why her?" Francis said, tears falling down his cheeks. "She snooped" Canada's smile fell "I say she deserved it" he looked at Francis. "W-What's going to happen to me?" France asked, trying to hold back any more tears. "Nothing" Canada said walking to the door "As long as you are good" he stepped out the door "And don't try to escape" Matthew glared at Francis and closed the door, leaving the shed in total darkness. "Why me?" Francis whispered as he started crying.


	3. Chapter 2

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it now!"

"I won't…"

Matthew put the piece of bread on the floor next to him and slapped Francis on the face. "Well, then you'll have to stay hungry". Francis whined in pained as tears fall into his bruised cheek. Canada got up and went to the door "Remember, don't try to escape" he said before he closed the door.

France waited a few minutes before he looked around the shed. He had gotten used to the smell of death in the shed these past few days, weeks? He lost track of time. He saw that Slovenia's corpse had started to decompose. '_Alfred's must be in the same condition' _Francis thought. The only light came from holes in the ceiling. He looked at the piece of bread Canada wanted to give him. It looked wet and dirty, with a little mold_. _He was tired, hungry, hurt, physically and emotionally, and in pain. _Why mon petit Mathieu? Why are you doing this? _These unanswered questions pass Francis' mind every once in a while. He wanted to escaped, but he didn't know how too and what would happen if he did and gets caught. He knew that if he was only alive because he raised Matthew, and he still didn't regret raising him. France still had little faith that everything will be okay.

* * *

Japan sat on the terrace watching his dog play with the birds and leafs fall in the beautiful garden. He smiled _'Such a beautiful day'_ he said. Suddenly his smiled faced and he turned around and watch his phone on the table "That is weird, America would call me at least once a week, it has been almost two weeks, this is not normal" he whispered. He decided to let it slide and went back to watching his dog.

* * *

England was sitting in the family drinking his tea. "Why won't he answer me? More importantly, why did it suddenly said it was disconnected?" Arthur whispered as he took a sip of his tea. "Maybe I should call Frog face." He said putting his tea down and reaching his phone.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Honhonhonhon, This is Francis Bonnefoy (Come on, hang up) I can't answer right- Honhonhon-"

_End Call_

Arthur growled "Why isn't anybody answering me?!" he yelled and got up from his chair. After a few minutes, he calmed down and rubbed his temples "Okay, maybe I just need to wait a few hours and, oh who am I kidding? Nobody wants me" he said throwing himself back to his chair.

* * *

"Hmm… I feel like doing something, Kumakaty"

"Who?"

"Canada!"

Canada was sitting in an old wooden rocking chair in the living room watching the flames rise up in the fireplace while he was petting the sleepy Kumajirou. "Oh… Like what?" the bear yawned innocently. "Hmm… I-" The phone rang. '_Well, well, well, who could that be?' _ Canada smirked and carefully put Kumajirou on the floor. He walked to the nearby small table, took the phone, and looked at the caller id.

_Prussia_

Matthew's smirk grew wider. "Well, well, well, brother always said you had a crush on me, this could be fun". Matthew took a deep breath and relaxed.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, Birdie"

"Oh… Hi, Prussia"

"The awesome me just call to know how you are."

_Sigh _"I'm so bored"

"Oh really, so I called at the right time?"

"Pretty much"

"So, I guess you want to do something, huh?"

"I would _kill _to do something"

"Then, congratulation Birdie, I'm coming over before the world meeting in three days!"

"Uh… Okay?"

"Good bye, Birdie"

_End call_

Matthew's smirk grew back "Why is this too easy? Honestly I expected more of a challenge, but whatever, I'll take what I can get" He shrugged and went to the kitchen and to make pancakes. Kumajirou just watched what his friend was doing. "He's getting weirder everyday" he said before falling asleep.

* * *

"Kuma, it's time for breakfast dinner" Matthew said entering the living room. "Kuma?" he asked looking for his bear. He found the bear right where he left him. Matthew smiled and sat down next to the bear "Hey kumasentai," he said while petting him "there's a surprise waiting for you at the door". Kumajirou slowly started waking up "Huh… What?" he said fluttering his eyes. "You know that pretty bear you saw last week" Matthew smiled and Kuma only nodded. "Well I saw her outside" Canada smirked. Kumajirou quickly got up "Really?!". "Nope" Canada laughed "I just needed you to get up". Kumajirou glared at Canada "That's not nice". Matthew got up and put his hands in the air "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, now go to the kitchen, it's breakfast dinner". Kuma looked at him "Breakfast for dinner?" He said hopefully. Matthew only smiled and nodded and Kuma started walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Kumajirou was looking out the window of Matthew and his room. It was almost midnight and the moon was full. Kumajirou looked at the top of the trees, they were slightly moving because of the wind. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. Probably because he was a bit confused on how his friend was acting. He looked at the floor in front of the trees and found something he didn't expect…

It was her…

She was sitting in the wet grass, trying to hunt fireflies. What Kuma liked about grizzly were her strange white birthmarks she had on her back. Kumajirou watched her until she went back into the forest half an hour later. Kumajirou sighed, turned around, and saw the sleeping figure on the bed. "Why are you acting so weird, what's his face?" he whispered. He couldn't help it, but he felt something was wrong, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He slowly walked to the bed and jumped into it, and then, he tried to get comfy. Slowly, he felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

Matthew tried to sleep, but something started ringing. He thought that ringing was on his head, so he tried to get it out of his head, or at least get it to stop. After half an hour, he got up and found out that ringing was from his phone, on the other side of the room. He looked at the clock in his nightstand and growled "Mon Dieu, I am not a morning person". The clock read 6:30 a.m. Matthew got up and went to grab his phone. He smirked when he saw who it was "Ah Prusse, I guess you're here". Then, he answered.

"He-"

"Finally, I've been calling you for about forty minutes now, Birdie!"

"Good morning to you too"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I need to know where you live Birdie, I forgot"

"I can text it to you, but why don't I just pick you up?"

"Nah, I just woke you up, I won't make you get in a car and look for me"

"Seriously Prussia, it's no big-"

"Oh, there's my cab, bye Birdie"

And with that, Prussia hung up. "Deal…" Matthew finished the sentence with a serious face. He texted Prussia the address and then looked at the big fur ball in his bed "You're smarter that I give you credit for, I should be more careful on how I act around you" he whispered while getting dress. He put on a plain red hoodie and dark pants. Then, he got out of the room and locked it "Starting tomorrow" he finished.

He went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He decided to make pancakes; he'd figured Gilbert should enjoy his last meal. While he was mixing the ingredients, he saw the knife cabinet; he decided to take the pointiest knife he could find. It was medium size knife with a comfortable black handle, the blade was shiny, and Canada could see his own reflection in it. The point is, the knife looked like it was never used. He tried to hide the knife in his back pocket, luckily his back pockets were pretty big and he was able to hide the knife.

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later, the door opened revealing a cheery Prussian "Birdie, I'm here!" he screamed setting his baggage on the floor.

Canada was setting the last plate of pancakes on the table, "No kidding" he whispered when he heard Prussian screamed.

Prussia scratched his head "Where are you?" he said tapping his foot. "I'm in the kitchen" he heard a soft whisper say. "No wonder I smelled pancakes" he said running to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he quickly sat down. "I bet they're delicious" he said licking his lips and rubbing his hands. "I hope they are" Canada chuckled darkly as he handed Prussia the maple syrup. Prussia had a questioning look when Canada chuckled "Okay…?" he said reaching for the maple syrup.

* * *

"The awesome me was right, these pancakes are awesome" Prussia said with his mouth full "Like always!" he yelled after he swallowed. Canada smiled "Merci, Gilbert" as he finished his pancakes. "That means thank you, right?" Prussia asked wiping his face. Matthew nodded and Prussia screamed again "Awesome!". After a few minutes of silent, Gilbert asked "Hey Birdie, what's that noise?". Matthew had a confuse façade "Huh?". "You know, that sound, it looks like it's coming from upstairs" Prussia got up to go up stair when Canada heard that noise. It was Kumajirou clawing the door. Canada growled and said "Hey Prussia, I have a surprise for you" he got up. Prussia turned around "Really, what is it?". Matthew put his hands on the table and smirked "You have to catch it". Prussia was confused "Wha-?" he couldn't finish the question because Canada started running out the door. Catching on, Prussia smirked and started following Canada.

Canada was running to the forest with a smirk on his face. When he entered the forest, he kept looking back to make sure Prussia was following him. After ten minutes of running, Canada stopped, looked around and smirked "Perfect" he whispered. When he heard Prussia's footsteps, he pretended to be tired and turned around so he didn't have to face Prussia. A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his back "Got… You" Prussia whispered between breaths. "I… See" Matthew turned around and smiled. Prussia put both hands in Canada's shoulders "So, what is my surprise?" he smirked. "Let's see" Canada said seductively. "Oh.." Prussia smirked and started leaning. Mathew smirked and put his hands behind his back. When Prussia was about to kiss Matthew, he felt a sharp sting in his stomach. He looked down with a shocked face as he found out that Matthew stabbed him. He saw the knife twist and quickly come out for the blood to spit out. Then he looked at Matthew and saw a Cheshire grin instead of the sweet smile or worried look he always saw Matthew with. He fell on his knees and looked up to see Matthew put a hand on his shoulder and the one with the bloody knife on his neck "Anything, you want to say?" he asked. Prussia, knowing this might be it, smirked and said "Yeah, I can't believe I thought you were ever cute". Matthew smirked back "Me neither" he said before cutting Prussia's neck open. Prussia's limb body fell to the ground with the blood pooling around it and Matthew's shoes. "The goesthe personification of awesome itself" Matthew said looking at the corpse.

* * *

Prussia woke up on something extremely soft. He felt no pain, no worries, no… nothing.

"Hey Prussia, are you okay?"

"Mr. Prussia, a-are you okay?"

"You okay, lad?"

He looked up and saw three familiar figures wearing white, they were all blurry. "What? Who are you guys? Where am I?" he asked slowly.

"I'm Slovenia"

"I'm Latvia"

"And I'm Sealand!"

The female figure kneeled down "You're in in the middle of heaven and earth" she whispered as she held his hand and slowly got up. Prussia slowly got up with her "What? Why?" he asked confused. "You will soon remember what happened, Gilbert" the female figure said calmly "Although you wish you wouldn't" She weakly laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating this story in so long. I guess I just had a big writer's block and I didn't know what to write, but I thought that enough was enough and that I needed to update this story. Hetalia does not belong to me.**

"Oh, now I remember, Slovenia", Prussia said while rubbing his head, "Oh man, I can't believe it". "Nobody can, right Sealand?" Slovenia turned to Sealand and Sealand nodded, "That's right; the lad took us by surprise". Slovenia offered her hand to Prussia, "Come Prussia, we have to go". Prussia grabbed her hand and got up, "Okay…? But where to?" He asked her. Both of them started walking, followed by Sealand and Latvia, "We have to meet up with America", she calmly said. Prussia stopped walking and quickly released his hand from Slovenia's, "WHAT?! He's here too?!" he yelled. Latvia rapidly nodded "Y-Yes he is". Slovenia placed her arm around his shoulder "He is here, but be careful around him" she said, with a little sadness. "Why, is he going to do something stupid if I don't?" he said, snickering. Slovenia glared at him "This is no joke, Gilbert. I said be careful around him because you could be the one saying or doing something stupid" Gilbert looked at her with a questioning façade "Huh?" he murmured. Slovenia deeply sighed "Ever since he got here…" she sighed again"…let's just say he's really hurt, a lot". "She's not kidding, I've seen it with my own eyes, and I was the one to tell her" Sealand said and Slovenia slowly nodded. Prussia looked down and gulped "Oh… But why?" nobody answered. Prussia looked at all three of them "Why?" he repeated softly. Slovenia gulped and Sealand sighed, "We… We don't… know… ", he said.

Matthew looked at Gilbert's corpse for a few minutes; he kicked it softly, "So you really are dead, eh?" Matthew suddenly smirked, "Papa will be happy to see you, non?" He picked up the corpse and started walking to the shed. He was lucky he dressed in a red hoodie; the blood stains were barely noticeable.

Toris entered big house. "Raivis are you here?" he asked the empty house. He closed the door and started walking. "Hello?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. All he heard was he echo. Toris looked at the table. The table had a vase in the middle. The vase had daisies. The daisies were wilted. "That is strange…" Toris murmured. If he knew correctly, Raivis will always have nice, beautiful daisies. He would also have a clean house. The table had a lot dust. So did the floor, and the rest if the kitchen. "Raivis?!" No answer. "Raivis?!" Again, no answer. Toris sighed. Where was Raivis? Toris kept looking around the house for his brother. Nothing.

Toris went to the family room. He took the remote of the television and turned the television on. He saw that the program as the news. It was in Latvian. Toris couldn't really understand what they were saying, but he knew it was bad. He could only understand a few words. With the charts, the few words he could understand, and the worried faces in the people, he could understand Latvia was going through an economic crash. Other things were happening to. The criminality was rising, and so was the poverty. "Latvia, where are you?" he whispered. He took out his phone and tried to call Raivis. The phone rang. He heard it upstairs. He hung up. He already knew Raivis wasn't here. He probably hasn't been here for a while. He decided to call Eduard. Toris was glad Eduard answered.

"Hello, Lithuania?"

"Taip, Eduard. I'm in Raivis' house."

"Is he there?"

"No, he is not."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, but I think he might be in problem."

"Why would you think think that?"

"The news, they say Latvia is going through an economic crash and much more."

"Poor Latvia…"

"I know…"

"This is not good, Toris."

"I know, Eduard."

"I guess we should mention it in the world meeting in..."

"Canada?"

"Yeah, Canada…"

"I guess we could…"

"I will call you later, Eduard."

"Okay, Toris. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Toris closed his phone and looked at the television. He shut it down. He had enough of the news.

Canada entered the shed. He saw that France was asleep. "Bummer, I wanted to see his face when he saw Prussia." He shrugged, "Oh well." He went walking to where France was and placed Prussia next to him. Prussia's fell on France's shoulder. Canada walked out of the shed.

Slovenia, Prussia, Sealand, and Latvia walked in completed silence. Prussia just admired the changing scenarios. "This is amazing," he said. Slovenia smiled, "I know; I was just like you when I came here." The scenarios kept changing. Sealand kept quiet to Prussia's surprise.

"We're here," Slovenia said sadly. Prussia looked at what was in front of him. There was a fairly big gazebo. He started looking for America, "Where's A-?" Slovenia signaled to the side of the gazebo, and Prussia looked. America was sitting on a medium size rock. He was facing the other direction, so Prussia couldn't see his expression.

"Hey, Peter, Raivis, Danica…. Gilbert…."

Slovenia was right; America was broken. He sounded so heartbroken; Prussia never expected to see him like this again. Prussia looked at Slovenia with a frown, and Slovenia nodded. Prussia gulped and looked back at America, "H-How do you know I was coming?" America stood and turned around, "I saw." Prussia didn't know what to say, so it was Slovenia's turn to speak,

"Alfred."

"Yes, Danica?"

"How is France?"

"He could be better, but he's about to get one of the biggest scares of his life."

"Oh… I think I know why…"

"Yep, he brought it."

"Okay, I guess… Is… Is he going to die?"

"Mattie doesn't have intension to kill him, not yet at least…"

"At least…"

Prussia was shocked. What happened to his friend? "W-Wait, what happened to France?" he yelled. America and Slovenia looked at him. "I truly am sorry," Slovenia said. America just looked down. "France has been kidnapped by Canada." Slovenia said when she saw that America said nothing. "Why?!" Prussia yelled again. Slovenia looked at America, but America looked down and said nothing. "America might know that, but he won't say." Slovenia said. America started walking away. "Whe-Where are you going, Mr. America?" Latvia asked. "I'm just going to take a walk," he turned around," and please call me Alfred."

Francis was slowly waking up. Everything hurts. He groaned. When he reached full consciousness, he found that something was really wrong. He felt something furry on his right shoulder. Francis moved a little and he felt to the something fall to the side. Slowly, he turned his head and screamed. He saw his friend's corpse lying on the ground. He didn't know what to think or do or say. But he did know something; he knew that he had lost all hope. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his son was long gone and there was no way to bring him back. He had to escape.

"Hello?"

"I heard Ukraine is over there."

"Yes, she is."

"Hmmm, that's great. I would like to have her stay here."

"Why? Is she going to be your next victim?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Canada; fine, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Saskatchewan."

"Good-bye, Canada."

"Good-bye."

Saskatchewan set her phone down on the small table she was sitting in. She ran a hand through her long curly chestnut hair. She doesn't know why she decided to help Canada do the unforgivable things he started doing, but she thought that if she helps him do the tasks, Canada will not attack her. She eyed the phone with her golden eyes. Did she really want to do this? Her freckled face turned into a scowl; she didn't want to do this, but she had to. Saskatchewan picked up the phone and called Ukraine.

Canada put his phone away in his pocket. Kumajirou kept clawing the door upstairs; Canada wasn't going to let him go just yet. He looked at his table. He saw all the rat poison on it. Canada sat down in one of the chairs and, with gloves on his hands, started putting the poison on capsules and making them look like pills.

Alfred walked and walked and walked… He had his eyes closed, so he didn't know in what the scenario was changing into. He did feel the snow, and then the rain, and then the falling leaves, and then the clear sunshine on his face. He heard the wind, and then the water, and then the breaking leaves on his feet, and then the birds. He felt the snow, and then the rocks, and then the twigs, and then the grass. He stopped walking and opened his eyes. Yes, he was in the place he wanted to be. Even if he didn't need it, he took a deep breath. He remembered this place. It just looked like the field his mother left him in. It was field with beautiful green grass. There were tall mountains in the backgrounds and trees surround it. This field also looked like the field England found him in. After a good look of the field, America yelled.

"Mama!"

The wind started to pick up.

"Mama!"

The wind became stronger.

"Mama!"

Alfred could see a figure forming not so far away. A few minutes later, the figure was completely visible. Alfred smiled. The female figure had long, not-so-curly black hair, tanned skin, and beautiful baby blue eyes, just like Alfred's. "Ma…" he whispered. The woman extended her arms and Alfred ran to her. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. "Ma…" he whispered again. She shushed him, "It's okay, my child." Tears started running out of Alfred's eyes. He did miss his mother. His mother didn't let him go until he was ready.

**Two OCs, Saskatchewan and Mother North America. Their design is mine, but not them. I love MNA for some and I wanted to put her in this story. I put Saskatchewan in the story because I needed an excuse to bring Ukraine into the picture. I think she might not appear again, but MNA will. **

**I have absolutely nothing about Saskatchewan other than how she looks. That's why she will probably not appear again. Normally, I don't really like putting states or provinces into stories but I needed her.**

**I think MNA is the biological mother of Alfred and Matthew and the adoptive mother of Mexico. Ironically, she looks more like Mexico than Alfred and Matthew. MNA has so many stories, I actually want to write one.**

**Yes, Alfred called MNA "Mama." If not, come at me, bro.**

**Slovenia's human name: Danica Norvat.**

**Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Oh, my Lord… I haven't updated this story in forever. I'm so sorry. But things have been hard lately, and my mum thinks we should do 'fun' things during the weekends. **

**I will never abandon this story. I like it, and I don't really like to abandon stories either.**

**Let's see what I can do for this story. **

* * *

"Matvey! It is so nice to finally see you!" Ukraine yelled as she entered to Canada's house and hugged him. "It's nice see you too, Katyusha." Canada kept his nice boy act. It was what people were used to. He took Ukraine's bag and put them in the room she would be staying at. "It is so nice to be staying here," She smiled lovingly. "Yes, it's nice for you to stay here," Canada smiled. Ukraine put down the bag she was carrying. She put a hand on her back and groaned. "Is everything okay?" Canada tilted his head. "My back hurts. That is all," Ukraine gave Canada a small smile. "Oh, okay. You know, I have some pain relievers, if you want them." Canada gave a small smile. "Really, that would be very great, Matvey!" Ukraine's smile grew.

Canada left Ukraine in the room and went to the kitchen. He decided to make soup for brunch. It was simple, and just what he needed. "Maybe some Borshch will do," Canada said as he looked for recipes on the internet. When he found the recipe, he found out he needed fresh dills, red wine vinegar, and beets.

Canada closed his computer and placed it on the table. He took the Arsenic pills and went back to the guest room Ukraine was staying. "Here you go, Katyusha," Canada gave her the pills. Ukraine smiled sweetly and accepted the pills, "Thank you, Matvey."

"I'm going to get some things. Would you like to accompany me?" Canada looked to the side. "I would love to, Matvey," Ukraine kept her smile up. "Let me just get ready, так?" She asked. "Yes, of course," Canada nodded and left the room.

* * *

America's crying had subsided. A comfortable silent had settled between him and his mother. America didn't stop hugging his mother. He hasn't seen her in centuries, and even though he won't admit it, he's afraid that if he let's go, she would disappear again. It was Mother North America the one that let go. "I'm so sorry you're up here so young, Alfred," MNA said as she put a hand on America's shoulder. "It's your fault, ma," America tried to smiled. "Drop the smile, Alfred," MNA frowned. She knew her little soaring eagle wasn't happy he died. It was obvious by the look in his eyes. Eyes do reflect the soul after all. "I know you're not happy that you're here, and I know the way you died made you even sadder," MNA looked at America in the eye.

America turned his head to avoid his mother's eye contact. "It's just… It's just that I never taught he would be able to do something like that," America looked at the clear, blue sky, "It's just next to impossible." MNA nodded. America looked at his hands, "Sometimes, I feel like it's my fault." MNA stopped nodding, "Hey, look at me, Alfred." Alfred lifted his head, and MNA grabbed his cheeks to make him stay put. "It's not your fault, Alfred. It's not your friends' fault. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault, okay?" America nodded, and MNA let him go. "So, is it his-" America got cut off. "It's nobody's fault. Not even Matthew's fault." MNA said.

America was confused, "Wha-What are you talking about?" His mother smiled, "Not even death can make me stop looking after my children." She at America in the eye, "I've been taking care of you seen I came here, making sure everything was alright." MNA looked at the sky, "You said it yourself, Alfred. It's next to impossible for Matthew to do something like that." America nodded, still confused, "Yeah… what are you implying, ma?" MNA stood up, and stuck her hand out, "Come with me. Maybe you'll understand." America was skeptic, but, because MNA was his mother and he had to trust her, he grabbed her hand, "Okay."

* * *

"What is taking him so long? It is not awesome to keep the Awesome Me waiting." Prussia growled as he walked around the wooden gazebo. "Please calm down, Gilbert," Slovenia said while sitting in one of the benches inside of the gazebo. Prussia sighed, "I guess I just want answers." Gilbert shook his head to get all the snow out. While waiting for America, snow randomly started fall. Slovenia went inside of the gazebo, and Sealand and Latvia started playing around in the snow. The sad thing was that nobody felt cold, and it just reminded them how dead they were. "And you think we do not want answer?" Slovenia asked. "When Alfred comes, are you just going to pressure him into giving you answer?" Slovenia sent a glare to Prussia. "Peter and I have already tried to get information out of him," She sighed and closed her eyes. "He will not say a world, so do not even try," She shook her head. "I don't give up that easily," Prussia swiped the snow out of his shoulder. "Just sit down," Slovenia crossed her arms, "It does not look like he is going to come anytime soon."

Prussia entered the gazebo and sat down across from Slovenia. "I don't get you," Prussia pouted. "What?" Slovenia looked at him. "You sound like you have accepted this un-awesome situation," Prussia turned around and looked at the falling snow behind him. Slovenia sighed, "Sadly, I have, but only because I can't do anything about it. There is not hope for us." "I wish there was," Prussia also sighed.

A few minutes passed, and everything was quiet. The snow continued to fall slowly. All that could be heard were the giggles from Sealand and Latvia. "So…" Prussia turned and looked at Slovenia, "Danica?" Slovenia smiled, "Norvat, Danica Norvat."

* * *

The pipe France was tied to was a little rusty. Maybe, if France continued for a while, the rope that tied him would break. He started moving his hands up and down. The rope was rubbing against the pipe. "Come on, s'il vous plait," France murmured.

* * *

"First the lye, then the lemons," Ukraine asked, "What are you up to, Matvey?" Canada smile, "I just need to clean my clothes, and maybe later, we could make lemonade." Ukraine smiled, "так, of course." Canada smiled back as he put the red wine vinegar on the cart. "Now let's go pay," Canada started pushing the cart to the cashiers.

* * *

"Here you go," Canada put the plate of Borshch in front of Ukraine. "I'm sorry if there is a weird taste in there; I've never done Borshch before." Canada sheepishly chuckled. "Do not worry, Matvey," Ukraine stirred the soup. "I am sure it will be great," She took the first bite. She made a face, but swallowed the food. "It does have a bizarre taste," Ukraine awkwardly smiled. "I-I'm sorry," Canada gave a small blush and sat on the chair across Ukraine. "Oh, do not worry, Matvey. It is your first time," Ukraine took another bite. "Thank you, I'll try to do better next time." Canada took a bite of his soup. Unlike Ukraine's, Canada's didn't taste strange. It was perfectly fine.

* * *

"I'm going to start making the lemonade now; do you want to help?" Canada said as he looked at Ukraine, who was sitting on a chair in the family room. "I would like that, Matvey, but I feel bad," Ukraine looked at Canada. "Oh… Then why don't you go lie down, eh?" Canada gave a small smile.

Ukraine nodded and stood up, "I'll be upstairs, then." Canada nodded, "Okay." When Ukraine went upstairs, Canada smirked, "It's working."

Canada went to the kitchen to prepare lemonade. He mixed the water, the lemons, and the sugar. He took two cups out; one, yellow, and the other, red. Canada added the lemonade. On the yellow one, he added a special ingredient: lye. The same ingredient he added on Ukraine's soup. Canada put the cups on a tray and headed up stairs.

* * *

"Here you go, Katyusha," Canada said as he gave Ukraine the lemonade. Ukraine drank it. "It is not bad," She gave the yellow cup to Canada. "Are you feeling better?" Canada asked with a concerned face. "Not really," Ukraine laid down the bed. "Why don't you just rest for a while?" Canada said as he left the room. "Okay," Ukraine mumbled as she went to sleep.

* * *

Canada walked down the hallway. There was a mirror on top of one of the desks. When Canada past by the mirror, he looked at his reflection. Something changed, if only by a millisecond. Canada scowled. "Go away," He murmured. "You don't belong here anymore," He whispered. Then, he continued to walk down the hallway.

Canada went to the kitchen. There were still some lemons left, but he didn't know what to do with them. _Maybe I'll some more lemonade, _Matthew thought. _Or maybe I'll just be nice for a while and give some to Papa, _Canada smiled at the thought. _Just some nice lemonade, _He thought as he put some lemons that were cut in half, two cups, and a big bottle filled with lemonade on a tray. Then, Canada headed out the door.

* * *

France knew that the rope was going to break soon. He could break it himself, but he's so hungry he doesn't have the energy. But that doesn't matter now. He will soon be free. France smiled at the thought. Then, he thought of America and Slovenia. Now he fears. Should he tell the others? He didn't know why he was asking himself that. He needed to tell the others. It was obvious. But, what would happen to Canada? France shook his head. That isn't Canada. He wouldn't believe it.

He will soon escape. The rope was breaking. He knew that. In less than a minute, he would be free.

That is… if the door hadn't opened.

"Papa, what are you doing?"

France looked at the door. Fear was shown in his eyes. Canada was standing on the door. He looked confused for a moment. Then, his expression darkened. "I thought I told you that you can't escape," Canada growled. He set the tray he was carrying on the table, and then walked until he was in front of France. "You can't escape!" Canada yelled before he punched France.

France fell back. He started feeling dizzy. He heard Canada walking away. That world was spinning around France. He didn't know Canada was that strong. A few minutes later, France heard Canada coming back.

Canada grabbed France hair and made him look up. "You disobeyed me!" Canada yelled. He had one of the lemons cut in half in one hand. Canada pushed France and France hit the wall. Because France was too weak, Canada kept him down and kept one of France's eyes opened. He squeezed the lemon, and the juice fell on France's eye. France screamed. He hasn't felt this much pain in a while.

Canada squeezed that lemon until there was no juice in it. Then, he took another lemon out of his pocket. Canada let go of France eye. France hissed in pain. Canada opened France other eye, and did the same thing. France hissed in pain. He cursed in French and in English. He shook his head, but it was impossible.

Canada finally stopped. France was afraid to open his eyes. They hurt. Suddenly, he felt pain all over his body. Canada was kicking him. France started screaming again.

France didn't know when it all ended. He fainted.

**I was going to make this chapter longer. But I decided to leave that for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**I was absolutely bored today, so I worked on this story.**

**There is character death in this chapter.**

* * *

Slovenia gasped, "Oh my…" Prussia looked up, "Huh? What's wrong, Danica?" Slovenia shook her head, "Poor, poor France." Prussia ran to her. "What happened to him?"

Slovenia was looking at everything that was happening on Earth by the symbols that were shown in the clouds underneath their feet. The symbols America had shown her how to read. Prussia seemed confused by the symbols, "I do not know how to read this! What does it says?" Slovenia shook her head, "He is in much pain." Prussia was quiet for a moment. "I think I need more information, Danica." Slovenia glared at Prussia, "That is all I know, Gilbert. These symbols are too hard. I do not understand why he is in pain." She sighed, "Alfred showed me how to read some of them, not all." Prussia sat next to her, "How does he know how to read the symbols?" Slovenia shrugged, "I do not know. He does not read them that often. He can see the images of what is happening." Prussia went blank, "I do not get it." Slovenia laughed dryly, "And you think I do?"

* * *

Finland sat quietly on the table. He looked like he was deep in thought. He had a frown on his face, which was pretty unusual. "Is something wrong?" Sweden asked as he gave Finland a cup of hot chocolate. "Just thinking," Finland took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Of what?" Sweden sat on the other end of the table. "Sealand," Finland answered. "He promised he would call us," Finland sighed, "It has been days and he has not called us." Finland looked at Sweden, "I am kind of worried." Sweden nodded. He started to think. "He was going to England's house, correct?" Sweden asked. Finland nodded. "Maybe he forgot to call," Sweden shrugged. "He could just be having fun." He continued. Finland laughed, "He is going to England's house, not his favourite theme park." Sweden rolled his eyes, "Let's call England. That way, you could stop worrying." Finland nodded and took out his phone.

* * *

England was packing in a suitcase. The meeting in Canada was in a few days after all. When he was about done, England's phone rang. "Hello?" England said after he picked up. "Hello, England? It is Tino," Finland said on the other end of the line. "Oh, Tino? What a surprise. Why are you calling?" England asked as he put his trainers in the suitcase. "I was just wondering if you have seen Sealand lately…" Finland mumbled something else, but Britain couldn't catch what it was. "Umm, no. I haven't seen him lately, why?" England continued working on the suitcase. "He went to visit you a couple of days back. He promised he would call, but has not." Finland said. His voice was concerning. England stopped packing. "What?" He asked. He was never informed that Sealand was going to visit him. Maybe it was a surprise visit. "Sealand never came here. I never knew," England scratched the back of his head. "But he said he was going to be there," Finland said. "I'm sorry," England sighed. Finland said nothing. "If there is anything I could do, let me know," England said softly. "O-Okay," Finland sounded like he didn't want to talk. "I really am sorry, Finland, but I'm sure nothing's wrong with Peter." England tried to make Finland feel a little better. "Thank you, England," Finland said sadly.

* * *

Finland came back to the room Sweden was sitting in. (He had come out of the room when he was talking to England) "Did you speak to England?" Sweden asked calmly. Finland nodded. "Is there something to worry about?" Sweden finished his hot chocolate. "Sealand never made it to England's house," Finland said sadly. Sweden started to look alarmed, "What?"

* * *

Canada was looking at Ukraine sleep. She was in pretty bad shape. The poison was taking affect over her human body, but Canada was getting impatient. He got into the bed until he was on top of Ukraine and wrapped his arms around her neck. Canada then started to choke her. At that moment, Ukraine woke up. She looked surprised at first, but then she looked scared. Slowly and weakly, she grabbed his wrist and tried to get them off her neck, but she could not. "Ple-Please… stop," She whispered. There were tears falling off her eyes, but Canada paid no mind to them. Ukraine made gasping noises when she tried to grasp for breath. Canada only pressed harder. Then, after a while, Ukraine closed her eyes and stopped struggling, but Canada didn't stop. He continued until he heard the cracking of her neck. _Now, she's probably gone_, Canada thought.

* * *

Slovenia sighed. "I don't exactly know what this is telling me, but I have a clue with just two words; Ukraine and dead," She sighed and stood up. "Boys, we have to go," She commanded. Peter, Raivis, and Gilbert were throwing snowballs at each other. "Aw, come on, Dani! We are in the middle of a battle!" Gilbert shouted. "Well I'm sorry, but we have to go," Danica shouted back. "Where?" Gilbert yelled before he threw an unsuspecting Peter. Danica walked to them as it started to rain. "We have to look for someone," She murmured sadly. Suddenly, the atmosphere turned sad. "Another one?" Peter whispered. It was hard to hear him over the strong rain falling. Danica looked at him and slowly nodded. "Who?" Raivis asked. "Follow me," Danica said as she started to walk away.

Gilbert watched all of them walk away. He wondered if he should follow them. _I don't really think I need to know who died know,_ He thought as he sat on a nearby rock and stared at the falling water.

* * *

Canada got out of the guest room and went to the kitchen; where he would probably find Kumajirou. He needed to distract the bear if he was going to get Ukraine out of the house. When Canada walked downstairs, he found Kumajirou sleeping soundly. Canada smirked and went upstairs. _This will be easier than I thought_, Canada smiled and went back to Ukraine's room.

Canada lifted Ukraine bridal style and got her out of the house with no problem. Getting her through the forest was a bit harder, but he made it to the shed. Canada assumed France was sleeping, because he had his eyes closed. Canada wasn't in the mood to do anything really, so he decided to just dump the body in the foul smelly shed and go back home; and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

_What happened? _Katyusha asked herself. She had just woken up face down, and when she turned around, she saw pearly white clouds covering the entire sky. _W-Where am I? _She didn't feel scared at all. She felt peace in wherever she was. _How did I come here? _All she remembered was terrible stomach pain from probable food poisoning.

Katyusha sat and looked around her. There were clouds everywhere; in the sky, on the floor, over the horizon. Katyusha squinted to see if she can make anything else. Three dark figures appeared. They looked human. "Hello? Привіт?" She called out. The second tallest of the dark figures stopped waking. The tallest started to tell him/her something. "Who are they?" Katyusha whispered. After a while the three figures started walking again. After a few minutes, they were finally clear enough that Katyusha could see who they were. She gasped. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked when they got closer.

Danica sighed, "I'm so sorry, Katyusha."

Katyusha looked surprised by the answer, "W-What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Привіт means Hello in Ukrainian.**


End file.
